Cynical Hearts
by The-Gothic-Princess1
Summary: Two cynical hearts will be reunited again...but was something already there...will the past come back to haunt them...or will she not be able to control what haunted her in the first place...?


Many people have been left crippled or just plain depressed, or worse, cynical. Only because their love left them, either that or they went through a tragic event. But that's not what this story is about, what my story is about.

My fiancée did something that changed my life forever; it left me cynical about love in general. Well at least that's what _I _thought

I saw a familiar looking owl and realized that it was my black owl, Anna. She had an official looking letter tied to her claw. As she came closer I saw that it had a Hogwarts seal on it (This is going to be good). When Anna landed on my window ledge I gave her a treat and petted her. It was from Professor Dumbledore, carefully reading it. I blinked once, twice, and read it repeatedly.

I couldn't believe my eyes! Professor—I mean _Headmaster _Dumbledore had asked me to be a professor there at Hogwarts—the Potions Master no less!

Quickly I grabbed a quill and some parchment and wrote a quick reply, asking when the rightful time that I would be expected at Hogwarts. Considering I only lived an hour away and I love flying on my broom. Not only five minutes later Anna flew back on her perch with another letter from Headmaster.

Opening it I was delighted to see that it said to be there by seven p.m. today. Glancing at my alarm clock it read 5:32 in the afternoon. Getting on my hands and knees I got my three suitcases and chunked them on my bed and threw all of my clothes into them not caring if their professional looking or not. Once I was done throwing all of my clothes into the bags, I went to my bathroom and clutched my make up in my arms and throwing them too, into a bag.

Once I had all of my makeup and clothes in I went back to my bathroom and grabbed my hair accessories, doing the same with all of the others. When done I checked everything and noticed that I did not have my gorgeous combat boots! Then I realized that I had them on my feet, wasting almost half an hour doing that. (Gosh! My blondeness is affecting me greatly…)

When I was done packing EVERYTHING I noticed the time was half past six. I apperated my suitcases to Hogwarts and grabbed my lucky broom I flew off to Hogwarts. (I hope I make it in time. Don't want to be late on my first day on the job; that would look bad.)

It was 6:55 when I finally got to the castle, as I walked to the Dining Hall I realized I forgot my cloak. Conjuring up my cloak I continued my walk. I waited outside the Dining Hall until I heard my name, which was rather quickly if I might comment; waiting a moment to fix my hair so that it was outside of my cloak flowing down to the end of my butt.

Sighing I fixed my face so that it was emotionless and pushed the heavy ass doors open. I strode through the middle isle and glanced at the professors table to see who my colleagues would be. I found the one person that I did not want to see, Severus Snape. I glared daggers at the black clade man, then stared at Dumbledore. Realizing that he knew all about this, I glared at him with a twisted smile on my face. A smile that probably scared children and haunted them in their dreams.

Then I realized that the only seat open was next to that man, I growled deeply and pulled my face into my previous expression, blank.

"Hello Headmaster, Minevera—if that is okay for me to call you that?" I said to the two elders, quickly turning the corners of my mouth up a tiny bit to show some form of expression.

"Salutations, Raven. How is your evening going?" Dumbledore asked with a gleam in his eyes that I knew all too well. (This means war old man, I shall deal my cards.)

"Hello, Raven dear. It _has _been awhile, since we are still friends and colleagues. You may call me whatever you wish." Minevera said in her kind voice that had that motherly hint to it.

"I am fine, thank you, Minevera. And _Thank YOU, _Albus, for giving me a wonderful position here." I said with a double meaning to the last sentence, one that only a wise man like Albus Dumbledore would figure out.

"Though, I have one question for you Albus. If you do not mind, when where you going to tell me _HE _worked here?" I asked a bit too kindly, when I finished saying this, I felt an unwanted pair of eyes on me. The old coot just smiled at me, I felt my mind trying to be broken into. I sent a glare at the intruder.

"I am sorry but it must have slipped my mind. Please forgive me and my forgetfulness." Oh so _NOW _he's going to pull that trick is he? Then I shall up the amount placed and show my pond to you.

"No, sir, I am sorry for snapping at you like that, I have not had any sleep last night or the following one. Would you mind telling me where my living quarters are?" I asked giving him the most innocent face I could muster.

"Ah, yes, you will be staying in the _old _Potions Masters room." Dumbledore explained smirking at my façade.

"And do you mind telling me _where _that would be?" I smiled, "Is it where the potions office is?" I asked pretending to be tired.

"Yes, it is, but you seem too tired to go alone. I will have someone to see you to your room." I felt he had something up his sleeve, something that I know I would not like at all.

"Who would that be?"

"ME." A dark, silky monotone voice answered me, knowing who it was, I tensed up greatly.

"FUCK." I cursed darkly under my breath knowing that they had very well heard it. I practically could feel Dumbledore's smile, as I glared at my empty plate.

"Why Hello, Severus, it is nice of you to show Raven to her room." I shot Dumbledore a pained, stricken look his way. I quickly changed my expression to a hard blank one.

Standing up I pushed my chair in, leaving Severus in the wind. Saying quick 'thank you' to Dumbledore and a few 'goodnight' and 'good byes'. On the way to the potions room, not one word was shared between Severus and I that I was glad for because I did not want to that _scum. _But I was also wallowing in my pain, of which was caused his presence.

When we got to the dungeon doors I just walked in and slammed the door in his face. I could tell he wanted to say something but I did not want to hear it. Walking to my new office, I opened the door next to the bookcase, and went up the stains. In the living room sitting there was my luggage with Anna in her cage. Sighing, I began to drag my luggage into the room I guessed to be my bed room.

Sorting everything into its rightful place took me only two hours, and putting it into the drawers and in the bathroom took about thirty minutes because I did not want to use magic to do it; which caused me to eventually tire out. Changing into a dark purple night dress that stopped mid-thigh, after I dressed I crawled slowly into my bed.


End file.
